Ek Hazaaron Mein Mera Yaara Hain
by The Mystery Princess
Summary: Phoolon ka...Taaron ka sab kehna hain...Ek hazaaron mein mera yaara hain...Saare umar hume sang rehna hain...YEH WAADA RAHA based...duo story with little Shreya...


Abhijeet turned towards Daya in impatience and said in anxious tone...

Abhijeet: yeh kaise ho sakta hain yaar Daya...Neha jail se kaise bhag sakti hain?...use to tight security mein rakha gaya tha...it is impossible yaar...

Daya: impossible possible ho gaya hain boss...humare pass pakki khabar hain...aur pata nahin bhagke woh kaunsa naya saazish rach rahi hain...

Abhijeet: Daya tumhare woh tumhare khas khabri se kuch pata chala uski location ya next step ke bare mein?...

Daya(with a deep sigh): nahin yaar...woh bilkul underground ho gayi hain...par itna pata chala hain ki woh kisike saath haath milayi hain...boss tumhare aur Shreya ke jaan ko bohot bada khatra hain...you will have to be alert...

Abhijeet stopped and went to the door of his room...he slightly opened the door and took a glance of his lovely deary daughter who was sleeping with a peaceful,happy smile on her face...he sighed...

He returned back to the hall and sat on the sofa beside Daya...he whispered in absent mind...

Abhijeet: mujhe khud ki chinta nahin hain yaar...tu hain mere hiphazat karne ke liye...mujhe pata hain ki tu mujhe kabhi bhi kuch nahin hone dega...(Daya gave a cute,sweet smile to him)...mujhe parwa hain to bas mere Pari ki...Pari ko main har keemat pe bachana chahta hu...use ek hasta khelta swasth bachpan aur zindagi dena chahta hu...chahe uske liye mujhe kitna bhi bada keemat kyun na chukana pade!...main chukane ke liye taiyar hu...(in eager tone)...Daya!...

Daya(in deep tone): bolo!...

Abhijeet: aaj agar main tujhse kuch mangu to tu dega?...

Daya(with a sweet smile): Abhijeet kuch mange aur Daya woh na de...aisa kabhi ho sakta hain kya?...(Abhijeet nodded in no)...to phir?...ek baar mangke to dekho yaar...Daya ka jaan bhi hazir hain Abhijeet ke liye...

Abhijeet(with a deep sigh): nahin yaar mujhe tera jaan nahin chahiye...bas ek waada chahiye...agar mujhe kabhi kuch ho gaya to tu Shreya ka khayal rakhega...use kabhi bhi mera lack mehsoos nahin hone dega...bilkul apni beti jaisa rakhega use...bilkul waise hi jaisa in saat mahino mein rakhta tha...waada kar mujhse...

Daya(held his hands): nahin Abhi...main tumhe yeh waada nahin karunga...tumhe kuch nahin hoga yaar...main hoon na yaar...main tumhe ya Pari ko kabhi bhi kuch bhi nahin hone dunga...is duniya mein yeh hi to kuch gine chune rishtein hain mera...unhe bhi kuch ho gaya to main kaise jeeunga?...

Duo remained sitting there silently for long...none of them spoke anything but still they were speaking and hearing each and every words of each other...they were gaining the strength of fighting the upcoming adversities from this togetherness...which was their main strength...

Daya was the first to break this comfortable silence...he was badly feeling the need to change this soggy environment...as they had to plan for tomorrow which was an important day for both of them...he looked towards Abhijeet and said...

Daya(in cheerful tone): achcha boss kal ka celebration mein kya kya hoga yaar...I mean tum to yeh sab mere liye bhi as surprise rakhe ho yaar...kuch hint to do...

Abhijeet made himself comfortable by adjusting himself more cozily in the sofa...he said in cheerful tone...

Abhijeet: yaar maine yeh celebration party Hotel Crystal Palace mein rakha hain...tum kal shaam ko team ko pick karke direct wahin lana...team mein se kisiko party spot ke bare mein kuch bhi nahin pata...it will be a grand party...yiepee!...

Daya(naughtily): boss menu mein kya hoga yaar?...kuch hint is mein bhi do...

Abhijeet(with a loud laugh): Daya sudhar jaa warna bohot pitega tu mujhse...

Duo bursted out in a loud laugh...a pleasent laugh reflecting their real happiness,peace and fulfillment...little they knew what dark net of conspiracy was being woven for them in a dark room far away from them...

* * *

Neha turned towards her partner and said in a hissy tone with a smirk...

Neha: jante ho...Abhijeet ne kal ka day celebrate karne ke liye Hotel Crystal Palace mein grand party rakha hain...yeh hi sahi mauka hain humare plan execute karne ka...Abhijeet ne mujhse mere Daya ko cheena tha na...main usse uske beti cheenungi...

Her partner: haan...isse mera bhi to faida hain...us s*** Abhijeet ne mere munh se niwala cheen liya tha...aaj main ek teer se do shikaar karunga...Shreya ko ab koi nahin bacha sakta humse...

Neha: kal ka din Shreya ka zindagi ka aakhri din hoga...

Her partner: good bye Shreya Abhijeet Srivastav...

* * *

next evening...

at 6:30 pm...

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHREYA**_

All the guests were entering the five star hotel crossing the gate...above which those three words were written by flowers...Neha's partner with disguise,too entered through it...he had managed to get a copy of the invitation card which Abhijeet had distributed...by bribing a worker of the printing press...

Shreya was sitting in the middle of the hall in a beautiful throne. She,clad in a beautiful while gown,was looking like a fairy...Abhijeet was standing beside her...he bent to her and whispered in her ears...

Abhijeet: Pari tum baitho...main aata hu...tumhare chachu team members ko leke aa gaye...main abhi aata hu unse milke...theek hain?...

Shreya(whispered in his ears): haan haan papa...Tarika aunty ko koi achcha compliment dena...something inovative...theek hain?...

Abhijeet tried to glare hard but failed miserably as he felt that his ears had become hot...and his cheeks had turned red due to blushing...he almost ran away from her...Shreya only smiled sweetly and whispered...

Shreya: you are my best friend papa...I am totally free with you...

Suddenly a pair of hands led a gift box in front of her...she looked up and saw an unknown man in front of her...she took the gift box and said...

Shreya: thank you uncle...par aap kaun hain?...

Man(with a smile): main...main tumhare papa ka ek dost hun...tum ise kholke dekho...abhi ke abhi...dekho kitna bada surprise hain andar...(with a smirk)...tumhare liye aur tumhare papa ke liye bhi...

Shreya,with a bright glad smile,began to unwrap the box...the man went towards washroom...at that moment Abhijeet,while talking with Tarika,turned towards Shreya...

Shreya opened the box...and next moment a gunshot could be heard...with a painful scream as 'aaahhh!'...the hall became silent for a moment...which was broken after a while by Daya's sharp scream as...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Daya: ABHIJEEEEEEETTTTTTT!...

Abhijeet had managed to recognise the unknown man at proper time and he had jumped to Shreya and had succeeded become a barrier between Shreya and in the box from where a bullet got fired as soon as she opened the box...

Abhijeet got shot in his chest...he screamed as aahh!...and fell down,grabbing the wound...Daya rushed to him and got him hold immediately before he touched the ground...he knelt on the ground with Abhijeet's head on his lap...with a painful scream as...

Daya: Abhijeet...Abhijeet...aankhe khuli rakho...kuch nahin hoga tumhe...main hu na...tum...tum bas himmat mat harna...main tumhe kuch bhi nahin hone dunga...

Abhijeet(pointing towards washroom): Da...Daya...wo...woh us...di...disha mein...gaya...hain...us...use ch...chodna...mat...pak...pakdo...

Daya(nodding): haan Abhijeet...abhi pakdata hu...Sachin jao dekho...

Sachin gave a slight nod and ran away towards the washroom...entering the washroom,he saw that the man was escaping through the window...he grabbed his neck and pulled him down...he brought him to the hall...and took off his disguise...a shocked whisper came out from Daya's mouth as...

Daya: Pratik!...

Shreya(hell shocked): uncle!...

Daya(super angry): le jao ise mere aankhon ke saamne se...

Sachin and Nikhil left with Pratik...Daya turned his attention towards his lap where Abhijeet was grasping for his breathes...Abhijeet forwarded his hand towards Shreya and said...

Abhijeet: gud...gudiya...mu...mujhe maaf...maaf kar...de...dena...pu...pure...zindagi...tum...tumhare...saath...nibhane...ka ...waada...tod...todke...ja...jaa raha hun...ple..please...beta...tum...me...mere jane ke baad...ro...rona mat...

_**MERE BIN MERE GUDIYAN**_

_**HONA NA UDAAS**_

_**TAN RAHE NA RAHE  
**_

_**HOGA MANN TERE PASS**_

_**TERI KHUSHI MERE**_

_**MANN KA GEHNA HAIN**_

_**EK HAZAARON MEIN  
**_

_**MERE BITIYAN HAIN...**_

_**SARI UMAR**_

_**HUME SANG REHNA HAIN**_

Daya: nahin boss aisa mat kaho...main hun na yaar...main tumhe kuch bhi nahin hone dega...main tumhe hospital leke jata hu abhi...tumhe kuch nahin dega tumhare yeh Daya...

Abhijeet: na...nahin Daya..ko...koi faida...nahin hain...waqt...khatam ho...ho gaya...hain...mera...tu...mu...mujhse...waada...waada kar...ple..please yaar...mu...mujhe...shan...shanti se...shanti se...marne de...yaar...waada kar...

Daya: hazaar bar waada...lakh bar waada...karoron bar waada...bas tum na jao na...

Abhijeet: ja..jana...main...bh...bhi kahan...cha...chahta hu...yaar...par...bha...bhagwaan aur...maa mu...mujhe bula...rahe hain...

He gripped Daya and Shreya's hand in his both hands and closed his eyes with a smile of extreme peace and happiness on his face...after sometimes his breathes ceased...Daya sensed this and screamed with extreme pain as...

Daya: BOSSSSSSSSSSS!...

But who would answer to his call now?...the callee was there nowhere...

_**MAMTA KI CHAAYA **_

_**MUJHE TUJH MEIN MILA**_

_**YAAR MUJHE CHODKE TU**_

_**KYUN GAYA CHALA**_

_**EK DUJE BIN KAHAN**_

_**DIL KO CHYANA HAIN...**_

_**EK HAZAARON MEIN**_

_**MERE YAARA HAIN...**_

_**SARI UMAR**_

_** HUME SANG REHNA HAIN...**_

END OF THE STORY...

* * *

_**Sachche rishton ko bachate waqt agar khud ke jaan chala jaye to aise maut sabse chahite maut hote hain...true relations are more valuable than life...**_

* * *

Please read and review

With love and regards

Yours Nikita...

_A/N:guest reviewers: Don't insult my respected reviewers...and don't bash about my personal life...criticize can be done by humble words too...  
_


End file.
